


Barbershop Bet

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bets, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony lost a bet and Gibbs is ready to collect his winnings... at the barbershop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbershop Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderella81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : none  
>  **Word Count** : 704  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine and mine alone...  
>  **Written For** : cinderella81's [March 2013 Prompt](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/177461.html?thread=2711349#t2711349)

They had made a bet and Tony had lost. Now was the day of reckoning and Tony was beyond nervous. He was downright terrified.

"Sure we can't re-negotiate the deal, Boss? I'm talking sexual favors here."

"A deal's a deal, Tony," Gibbs said and Tony swore the man was smiling.

"It's just that it takes a top of the line stylist to keep me looking right. If just one hair is off, some of those thin spots start to show through."

Gibbs wasn't budging as he whipped the car into a parking spot. Tony decided it was time to drop the big guns.

"This will affect work, Boss. You know I'm the one needed to charm our female witnesses and suspects. Unless they are interested in Marines or Geeks, but you and McGee have those angles covered. You don't need another Marine haircut on the team, Boss. It will cause issues."

Gibbs just slapped the back of his head. "Suck it up, DiNozzo. You lost and I'm claiming my winnings."

Tony followed Gibbs into the small barbershop with his head hung low. The only consolation he had was that whatever happened in that chair would grow back. He hoped.

"Have a seat young man," the older gentleman with a handlebar mustache said. "Name's Herb and I have everything lined up just like Jethro requested."

Tony risked a glance over to where Gibbs was standing, then he whispered to Herb. "Is there anyway I can give you a new set of instructions, Herb?"

"Not a chance, son. Now just sit back and enjoy."

Tony took a deep breath as Herb spun the chair and moved behind him. Tony found himself staring at Gibbs' face. There was a definite smirk on the man's mouth.

Tony jumped when he felt something glop on top of his head. Then the smell hit him. He had received highlights often enough and been near women getting full color not to recognize it. His eyes widened.

"What?" he managed to eek out.

"Not often I get to work with the stuff, but I'm good with directions. My daughter runs the salon next door and and set it all up for me. Even gave me a timer so I don't leave it in too long."

"So you're not cutting my hair to be Marine issue?" Tony tried not to get too excited, after all, the cut could follow the color.

"Nah, son," Herb said as he continued to apply the color. "Just a bit of color. Jethro was very specific on the shade."

"Boss?" Tony tried to sound accusatory, but he was just happy that his hair wasn't being chopped off. He could handle a little color.

"Remember when you asked what the biggest turn on for me was?"

Tony tensed when he realized that Herb was listening. Outside of the team and Gibbs' dad, nobody knew about their relationship. He was surprised that Gibbs was the one making it known. It meant that Herb was to be trusted.

"Yeah and you didn't say. Just said I didn't fit the bill. Figured it had something to do with a woman part I didn't have."

"Think I'm going to have to replace you with McGee if you didn't use your investigative skills on that one, DiNozzo. What do all my ex-wives and Shannon have in common?"

The light bulb went on in Tony's mind. "You're having my hair dyed red?"

"Yup," Gibbs said with a predatory smile in place. "And I'll show you tonight just how much it turns me on."

Tony gulped and shifted in his seat. The thought of what Gibbs was likely to do with his newly minted red hair was a definite turn on. Then he felt Herb give him a smack to the back of his.

"Sit still, boy. Jethro said that a good smack would keep you in line if. If you want this done right, you gotta wait for it. Sounds like it will be worth it."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be," Tony said and then willed himself to sit still. The quicker Herb did his job, the quicker Gibbs would be showing him exactly how much red hair got him going. He couldn't wait.


End file.
